lost and found
by Viccan96
Summary: sort of set in the victorian era but not exactly. they are all humans. rose has been away from her friends at the castle for about two year.
1. Chapter 1

Lost and found

 **This is my first ever story of vampire academy. I hope you like it.**

 **i don't own any thing.**

Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl who lived in a kingdom far away. This girl was no princess, but her father did treat her like she was. One morning they got a letter from the royal house. The girl had a friend living there so she was very excited to read what it said.

 _dear miss Rosemarie Hathaway, we would want to formally invite you to stay at our house during this summer. Don't worry about that you are not royal it doesn't matter. And there will be other royal families staying here as well. Three who you might know the first one is the Belikov family and the second is the Ivashkov family and the third is the Ozera family and of course us the royal family Dragomir. We want to hear from you before next week or I will send princess Vasilisa Dragomir to come get you. hope to hear from you soon rhea and Eric Dragomir_

rose point of view

I can't believe that they want me to stay with the lissa has always told me that they would invite me when I was old enough. And I guess twenty is the right age. "father can I please go. I promise I will behave. And this may be the only time I will get an invite." I asked my father and showed him the letter. "well I think that will work. But you can't do anything stupid like get together with that Adrian guy. He has always had an interest in you." he said after he read through the letter. It was true that Adrian Ivashkov always flirted with me when I was visiting the princess. You might wonder how I became friend with the princess and to be honest I don't even know. It started with that I went with father to the castle for some business he had with the king, so he left me with the other children that was there, I was about eight at the time.

 _Flashback when I was around eight Father has just left me to go hang out with the other children that was here, there was only four boys and four girls, so I went to hang out with the girls. But one of the said "sorry you can't talk to us unless you are a princess and I don't recognise you so scram." I wasn't sad about this just angry that she believed that she was more imported than me only because I was not royal. So, I went to the boys instead and said "hello I am Rose. Who are you guys." The guy with green eyes was the first to answer "I heard what Natasha said to you. but you shouldn't listen to her she can be sort of a prick. And mom said that it was inside is imported. So, I think you can be cool. Oh, and my name is Adrian, sorry about that I can be a little absent-minded or at least that is what my mother told me." Wow he is weird. "sorry about my friend he can be a little too much at times, but he is a really nice guy. And I am Dimitri the smart one in our little group. We are usually also with the girls, but they decided that we were icky. But I can see that you don't see it that way." It was the boy with brown hair who spoked this time I also thinks that he is a little older than me. "and I am mason. I may be the reason that they don't hang out with us anymore. I am not royal either. Or I am half royal because my father married Adrian's mother." It was a boy with red hair who spoked then. "and I am Christian the leader of the boy group. Or that is what I think, and I don't care if it true or not. But I will call for Lissa I think she will like you. Lissa can you please come over here I have a friend I would want you to meet." The guy with blue eyes said. There came a blond-haired girl who I had seen with the other girls. "what it is Christian who can be so important." She said. And he just pointed at me and said "Lissa this is rose she is new here and wants some new friends.". "well what are you doing here exactly. Not that I mind I think we will be good friends" she said, "my father took me here because he had some business with the king." I said "I hope I will see you more often here, so I don't have to hang out with the other girls. And can I ask what the boys told you. and after I will tell you about the other girls." She said in front of the guys. "well they just told me their name and some facts about them. Adrian told me he is a little weird or well I figured that much out. Dimitri said he was the smart one in the group. Mason told me about his mom and Adrian's marriage. And Christian told me that he was the leader of the group." I said "well most of those things are true except that Christian is not the leader of the group. That spot is for the oldest and he is not. and I will tell you a fact about me and the rest of the girls. First, we have me Vasilisa Dragomir I am a princess and I am seven. Then we have Dimitris sisters Karolina and Sonja he also has a younger sister Viktoria, but she is too young to be here with us. And then we have Tasha or Natasha she is Christian sister. We are all from royal blood. How old are you?" she said and wow she can talk. "rose we have to go say bye to your friends." Said my father. "sorry I have to go but it was nice to meet you." I said "ok but we will meet again. Bye rose." Said Lissa. The rest of the waved good bye to me. end off flashback_

Two weeks later and I am packing for spending time with Lissa at their house. This is also the year my dad wants me to find a man to get married to. And if I don't do it this year he will find someone for me. "what are you thinking about dear?" said father. "just what we will be doing. I hope it will be fun." I said technically that was true and I can't tell my dad what I was really thinking about. "well they should be here now. Why don't you go outside with your bag? I will see you later my dear." He said and hugged me. "bye dad I will see you in the end of summer" I said. But if I would be blunt I don't know I will come home this time. I open the door with a smile on my face as I saw the carriage outside our house. "lady Rose. I am happy to see you again it has been a really long time." Said the driver. "it has hasn't it well I am here now" I said "well come let me take your bag" he said. I walked over to him and said, "is there anyone else here?" "yes, there is a royal in the carriage. But not who you think it is" well that is comforting I walked to the door and open it and saw Adrian, mason and Dimitri. Am I not lucky. "hello boys how are you today and can I ask why you are here and not lissa or her parents." I said is I stepped inside the carriage "well I just wanted to see you before you are too busy with Lissa. And mason and Dimitri didn't trust me alone with you and I know how you father is." Said Adrian "shut up Adrian or he might here you. I wish I was alone on the trip, so I would have some time to think alone" I said I also didn't want to face them after what happened two years ago. It was the last time I saw lissa. I have missed her so much. It has been two long years with me thinking who would be the most suited for me as a husband. "don't worry rose. We won't do anything to you. if you want to think then think it only a two-hour long journey. We will play cards on our way and if you want to join us you can" said mason. I have always only seen him as a friend. I have also only seen Christian in that way but if I would see him in a different light I would be in trouble. He and lissa have been engage seen we was ten. And they have always had felling for one another. "sure, you can play, and I will think for some time" I said. Not even listen for an answer.

 _Flashback two years ago_ _It was in the middle of the summer and lissa had summon me to hang out with here. At the time I didn't know that all the other people would be here to. I said to dad that I would take one of our horses to go to lissa. He said, "ok but please don't be out to long" and I said "lissa wants me there for about a week it's that okay" "yes that is fine." He said back. "bye" I said and walked out with my bag out to the stables. As many people think you need to be very rich or a lord to afford something like that. But my dad is not noble he is only very rich of his affairs in other countries and I am not sure in which country or how many. I have always loved to ride. The feeling of the wind in your hair is wonderful when mom was alive she would always take me on a horse rides whenever I was sad, or something bothered me. If she would see me now she would be proud or, so I hope. It took about two hours to get there. I would hope no one would see me like this or they would be worried that I had run away or something like that. My clothes are not what nice ladies wears it only some long pants and a tunic. just the usually stuff I where whenever I ride. As I got closer to the stable I saw a man "well I can see that you have not change seen the last time we saw each other. Still the wild girl I have learn to like." The man said I was not close enough to see him, but I could hear him like he stood next to me. I know I recognise the voice but truth to be told it was a year ago I was here last. And even longer seen I had heard that voice. I hopped down from my horse and walked with her to the sable. "well why should I change. I know it have always been your favourite thing about me Dimitri" I said as I walked closer and could actually see the person. "well here I thought you had forgotten about me but clearly I was wrong. And it not my favourite thing about you and you know that." He said, and I could honestly not think about what could be his so called favourite thing "then dear prince Dimitri what is it." I said "well I like your hair. And I also like the way you are looking at me right know. But what my favourite thing is, well that is a thing I would have to tell you another time. Because now I have to take you to princess Lissa" he said with a mystery in his voice. "and can I ask how Lissa know I am here. Or was you just lucky when you thought I rode here tonight" I said as I took my horse inside. "well she thought you would try to get here tonight. And she sends all of us out to look after you. I choice the stable because this is not the first time you have ridden here. And, not the first time I have found you out here." He said with confident in his voice. "well then let's go I am sure the princess is tired of waiting for me like she always does." I said. We walked there in silent I have always found comfort with being around Dimitri. End of flashback._

"rose we are here." Mason said as he pulled me out of my mind I haven't even begin to think about what happened two years ago. It was all so surreal to be here again to hear their voices again. "well then what are we waiting for. Let's go inside" I said as the carriage pull to a stop. "actually, you can't go inside yet. Lissa told me to find a way to make you busy for the rest of the day. And you know I will do anything to keep a promise to anyone" said Demitri. Wonder why she don't want to see me right away like she always does. "fine then what are we doing." I said pointing to us all. "no, them are not coming with us. It will only be you and me. And I was thinking riding for a bit." said Demitri "no thanks I don't ride anymore." I said. "but you used to love riding your horse. You told me that it made you feel safe. What have cange" Dimitri said. I couldn't dear too look into his brown eyes or he would learn the truth. "well we have to go inside and find Christian to see if everything is alright with him. Right mason." said Adrian. "yes, let's go right now" said mason. And they ran away. And at this moment I hate them why couldn't they stay don't they care about my feelings. "well then what do you want to do" he said" "go inside to Lissa and don't be out here. Or we could go to the lake take a swim like we used to do when we were kids. Do you remember the first time we went there?" I said. "we can go to the lake because you won't be getting inside there until tonight. And when we get there I want you to tell me that story." He said. I have a feeling that he does remember but just don't want to tell me. "fine. But at what time do we need to be back and why can't I go inside now." I said "seven I think she said. And sorry I can't tell you it is a surprise. Let's go and take your bag with you." He said knowing that I have a bathing suit with me in the bag.

When we go to the lake I could tell that nothing has happened to it and it was still as lovely as I remember. "please tell me the story Rose. It is one of my favourite memories of us as kids. "well it all started with that I had the bright idea to find a place we could hang out without any guards or grownups and I stumble upon this place.

 _Flashback when I was around thirteen_ _It was around this time I stared to find boys attractive and find myself thinking about them all the time. I was inside Lissas room where she and I would discuss different subjects and one of them was boys "do you remember Christian, Mason, Adrian and Dimitri." She said "of course I do I saw them last month or so" I said "well what do you think about Christian" she said I was wondering what this was going so I said "well I guess he is cute. But he is not my type plus he is your fiancé" I said "only because my parents' choice him. But I guess I could do worse. And what do you think about mason" she said "he is like a brother to me." I said. At this point I started to play along with her "then what about Adrian." She said "well I guess he could be my type but I don't feel anything about him." I said "what about Dimitri" she said "well he is my type but so much older than me. Plus, I am very sure Tasha wants him. Why are you asking lissa?" I said. At this point I knew I had said too much. "I have to go outside. But I will be back soon. And please don't tell anyone about this conversation." I said as I ran out of here rom and out of the castle. Most of the time someone would stop me but I guess they could tell that I was upset so they let me go. It was at this moment I wished I had brought my horse with me but I didn't let that stop me. I walked without a destination in mind. And just as I was going to stop and rest for a bit I found myself beside a lake I was looking around to see if I was alone. There wasn't another person around or at least I couldn't see someone. So, I decided that I wanted to swim but I couldn't do that in these cloths so I stripped down to just my undergarments and jumped in to the lake. I spend a lot of time there just by myself. The third time I was going there Lissa asked "Rose where are you going" and I couldn't keep that a secret form her so I told her "I have found this amazing place where you can be alone but we need to cange here before we go." "oh, I love this plan of yours but can I please invite the rest of the group. It can be our secret place all of us" she said "well ok but don't invite Tasha you know she don't like me." I said "that won't be a problem because she is not here. And for your information I would never tell a living soul about your crush on Dimitri. but what kind of place it is and why do I need to change?" she said "well it's a lake about twenty minutes away from here so we need something to swim in and not our undergarments like I did the last time so please hurry to tell the others or I will go there alone." I said "fine I will call for my maid and she can tell the guards that I want all of my friends to meet us in front of the building in ten minutes with some change of clothes with them. And something to swim in." She said and she went out for about a minute to tell them where we are going and to tell the others._

 _Ten minutes later and we are outside waiting for the rest of the people to arrive "do I need guards with me? or can we go around freely?" Lissa said "we are still on your parent's area so I don't think so. And I want to spend some time alone with you guys. Without any grownups because who knows when we will be able to hangout again." I said. They all walked out together "can someone please explain what is happening and where we are going please?" Asked Adrian. "well rose here thought that we needed some time to hang out without someone that will bothered us. And we are going to..." Lissa said and when she tried to tell them where we are going I put my hands over here mouth and said "Lissa you can't tell anyone where I am planning or they might not want to go." I started to walk without listening for anyone to protest and also without looking if there was following me. After five minutes I heard a voice "seriously rose how long are we going to go. My feet are hurting." Said Viktoria. "at least ten more minutes and how can your feet hurt you are standing all the time plus we have only walked for about five minutes. So please keep your mouth quiet. Or I will be mad." I said after that nobody said anything for the rest of the journey. Or at least not to me. When we got there, I heard a gasp from someone "well what do you think." I said "so we can talk know. And I think it is a very beautiful place but how did you find it?" Asked Dimitri. "I was angry about something stupid so I started walking and I ended up here and I thought that it was an amazing place that I could hang out all alone." I said. I won't tell a living soul about what I was angry about. "don't worry we will keep it a secret form other people right mason" said Adrian. "hey why are you telling me out? I would never do that. I would never sell out a friend like that. And I love this place it will be fun to hang out here." Said mason "I wouldn't even tell my siblings if not one of them was here. But I won't tell Karolina or Sonja." said Viktoria. "where are those two. It is ages seen I last saw them." I said "they a lot of business in Russia so they can't always make it but our mother is here." Said Dimitri. "mom told me that they were looking for some sort of man. Like you do in their age." said Viktoria "well I don't have to look I am already betrothed to Christian." said Lissa. "and I don't want to think about that yet or I would be driving my father insane. and I have to find a rich man or a prince that could take care of me." I said. "don't you want to marry out of love rose. That what you told me last year." said Lissa "can we please stop talk about love for five seconds. Not all people have that luck that you can marry who every you want. and I am not saying that to you Lissa I know you most marry Christian but that won't mean you don't love him or will love him soon after you get married. but can we please swim now." I said. after that we swam for a while and played some games. end of flashback_

"it was a really lovely day what I can remember. but you still haven't told me or anyone why you were so angry about that day." Dimitri said after I told him the story I left out some small things. "sorry I still can't tell you. but trust me when I say it has nothing to do with you." I said. technically that was a lie but he does not need to know the truth yet. "then I will tell you a story that I have never told anyone." he said "and what can that be now. And how long do we have out here" I said "about an hour. So, sit back and relax. And I will tell you the amazing story about when I was about ten and meet the most beautiful girl in the entire world.

 _Flashback in Dimitri point of view_

 _I was standing beside Adrian, Mason and Christian. "nothing fun is ever happening here around. No new people around to play with and the girls won't talk to us." said Adrian. "well what do you want to happen we can't exactly run around the town to meet new people. And I am sure the girls will come around soon. As soon as Tasha is going home the girl will be all around you again so don't worry." I said. And as soon as I said those things a little girl went inside the room towards the girl and Tasha immediately said "sorry you can't talk to us unless you are a princess and I don't recognise you so scram" I had never heard Tasha be so mean to someone. But the little girl didn't look even remotely moved by that and just walked towards us instead and said "hello I am Rose. Who are you guys". Adrian was the first to answer and with his excitement for new people it was really hard to hang on to. So, when he was finish I decide to talk "sorry about my friend he can be a little too much at times, but he is a really nice guy. And I am Dimitri the smart one in our little group. We are usually with the girls, but they decided that we were icky. But I can see that you don't see it that way." it is hard to stop looking at her when she is talking to the others. I almost missed that Christian had called over Lissa to talk to her. So, I stepped back for a while but I was not alone for long because Adrian joined me. "well what do you think about Rose do you think we will see her again." said Adrian. "I think she will be back soon. So, you will have plenty of time to get to know her. And also, she is the first new girl here so try not to freak her out more than you have already done." I said "hey I have not done that." he said. end of flashback_

"you know I already knows this story. I was kind of there." said rose interrupted me "yes, I am aware of that fact but you don't know what happened right about that time your story starts. When I started to get what happened that first day." I said "then please tell me kind sir" she said "I will if you don't stop me again. This happened that day here at the lake.

 _I was with both Mason, Adrian and mason in my room. we have always been close so they wanted to talk about girls. "do you guys think Vasilisa will be a good bride someday." said Christian "well you have liked here a long time and I am sure she will eventually like you too." I said and he looked like he could kill me right here. "I am kidding I am sure she likes you to. Don't take it so seriously." I said in a try to make him feel better. "can't we talk about my love life for once" said Adrian. "about what you have never liked someone. it's nothing to talk about." said mason "well I have always like rose. she has a fierce attitude and she have become a beautiful girl" said Adrian. "I don't think she see it that way. Lissa have told me that she doesn't think you are her type. And she also said that she only sees mason as a brother." said Christian. "what did she say about Dimitri. You that know everything." said mason I must say that I was a little nervous about what she has said about me. "I don't know when I asked her she just went quiet and I didn't want to press her from more information. and I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. But don't worry about that I am sure she likes you Dimitri. In one way or the other." said Christian. I don't know why but I feel a little bit sad about that. we heard a knock on the door and outside stood a guard who said "princess Vasilisa and lady Rosemarie wants you all to meet her downstairs in ten minutes. And she wants you to take some cloths that you can swim in with you. That was all" well that is strange but we did what we were told. end of flashback_

Rose point of view

 _"_ and after that day I knew why I had been sad about that. It was because I really liked you and the feeling that you didn't like me back was horrible. And that is the whole story." said Dimitri. This was not the first time he had admitted that he has feelings for me. But every time he does my heart his skipping a beat. As I was going to reply they came a man on a horse that said "lady rose and prince Dimitri. The princess is ready for you know.". "well then we must go back or they will start asking questions about why we are late when you begged to go inside right away. and we will talk about this later." said Dimitri. "good because I have not seen Lissa in a very long time." I said. we walked back in total silence. It was awkward to say the least. most of the times I would talk all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

we got to the front door where a guard stood "lady rose and prince Dimitri. The princess wants lady rose to go to her bedchamber right away." he said. "may I ask why." I said. "she didn't say. And prince Dimitri your mother wants to talk to you." said the guard "very well. I guess I will see you later lady rose." said Dimitri. "yes, we will." I said. I was about to walk away when I notice a painting that I had never seen before. It was of a very young woman who looked a lot like me. I will have to ask Lissa about it when I see her. On my way to my room I saw a lot of people I have never seen. Well I guess a lot can happen over two years.

my room was located on the second floor in the east wing and away from all the other guests. as I walked inside I saw that there was a thing on the bed and I don't know if I should tuch it or just let it be. but I decided that if it was inside my room someone must want me to have it. So, I walked closer to it and saw that it was a box. And the box was large, so I open it up and inside was a beautiful red dress and matching red shoes. _Knock knock._ I went to open the door and outside was Lissa "it is so good to see you. it has been ages. So sorry that I couldn't be there to greet you." she said. "Lissa care to explain why." I said. "I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." she said looking innocent. "well why did you send all of the guys to pick me up? and why couldn't I go inside right away? and why send Dimitri with me to keep me away?" I said, "I will explain everything just please let me help you with that dress, so we won't be late." she said. "can't you talk at the same time" I said. "sure, let me just get someone to fill up the bath." She said. And went outside to find a maid. When she got back "you can just fill it up and then you may leave we have some personal stuff to talk about." Said Lissa "yes princess Vasilisa I will do it right away." Said the maid. And she walked away towards the bathroom. We sat quit until the maid was back and she said, "it is done." "good you may leave now" said Lissa. And she left. "can you please tell me what is going on." I said. "yes, but first you need to step into the bath. So, you can be clean." She said. so I did exactly that. "ok which question do you want to start with." She said. "why did you not visit me when I was not feeling good." I said. "I don't know. I guess I was feeling guilty about abandon you when you needed me the most. And I didn't know if you would be happy to see me after what happen. And now I want to ask you what happen between you and the guys." She said. Why did she have to ask that I have never told anyone what happen that week two years ago and I would hope I would never have to tell anyone. But Lissa is my best friend so I guess I owe her this. "fine where should I start." I said. "well what about after you meet up with Dimitry that night you got here." "ok but it is a long story and you said that we don't have that much time." I said hopping I was able to not tell her the story. "we can be little late they wont care. So, come on, please you have not been the same person after that week and I want to know why." She said with a pleading look in her eyes. "fine but please don't interrupt me or I will never tell you the story. It all started after I got here on the horse and meet Dimitri

 _After we got inside we walked towards the dining room. I was quite existed to see Lissa again it has been some time, but we had sent letters all the time to still be close. In the last letter she had sent she told me that she wanted me to come join her at her place and that I was going to meet her in the dining room after I got here. I guessed that she would now that I would be hungry after I got there so I didn't question it. "so how have your life been seen the last time I saw you." Dimitri said. "quite pleasant I have helped my father with some of the things in the house and I have meet some of the people in the town. And what about you." I said "pretty good but I haven't been outside the kingdom in a while. So, I was happy to be able to join Lissa and the others. But she did leave out the fact that you would be here. I don't think she told any of us." He said, "but then dear Dimitri please tell me what you were doing outside this late." I said. "the princess told me to go outside to the stables to wait for the last person to join us. So, I did but what I still don't understand is how she would know that you would be ridding here. But you have to tell me another time because we are here." He said and stopped outside a door to what I could only imagine was the dining room. He opens the door and inside was around five people some who I had never meet and others that I had meet. Most of the people looked surprise to see me all except Lissa and Cristian well I guess she tells him most things. I decided to walk towards them with Dimitri close behind me the whole time. "so, when was you going to tell me that all of these people would be here. Not that I mind but what do you have in mind." I said End of flashback_

"hey, don't make it sound like I was trying to do some weird stuff. And beside I already know this part of the story." Lissa said interrupting me. "well then how do you think I should tell you the story then and beside I told you to not interrupt me." I said. "I know but I think you should tell me everything beside the parts that I was there for. And I know that you told me not to interrupt you or I would never hear your story but please I want to know what have been bothering my best friend for the last two years. But we can talk about something else." She said. "fine I will tell you everything tomorrow, but I will not keep out the things about you. so how are things with Christian." I said "good. But I don't have so much of a choice but to marry him as we have been arranged to marriage seen we was little. But other that I feel like I can spend the rest of my life with him without hating him too much. And do you know the real reason my parent invited you here." She said. "well it did not say that much information on the card. So, I don't really know." I said "well then but I guess we have to get to the rest of my guest. We can't be too late, or mother will send someone to get us. But we have to meet up tomorrow and talk about that thing I am dying to hear" She said. Just ignoring what we have been talking about and why is she being so cryptic. So, I gave her a face like what are you talking about. But all she did was pointing at the door and mounted that some one was outside. "yes, you are right princess Vasilisa we should go down and join the others. And yes, I am looking forward to talk to you tomorrow and can wait to hear what you think about it." I said after I realise that someone was here to get us. We walked out together and saw Adrian standing outside the room and I said, "hello Adrian what are you doing here." "the queen requested me to go and found the two of you, so I guessed that you would be inside Roses room and I was right. So, come on let's go and rose you looks wonderful." He said. Not stopping to look at me the entire time he talked. "yes, we should go downstairs so I can meet the rest of the guests. And, Lissa needs you to tell her what happened two years ago you know the last time I was here." I said knowing that he would know what I was talking about. "sure, but shouldn't you tell her. After all she is your best friend." He said. "guys we most go downstairs now, or they will send up another person to found us and who knows maybe it will even be more than one person." Lissa said. After that we went down where at the bottom of the stairs stood both of Lissa's parents. Looking like they did the last time I saw them. "I am so happy that you found the girls Adrian but please leave us alone." Said the king. "yes of course I am just happy to help. Lissa, Rose. I will see you later" Adrian said and walked away. "Rose it is really nice to see you again. I am sorry that it has been two years but what I have heard from you father you had have much to do at home. But we are very happy to see you again and sorry for the formality on the letter we send you." the queen said. "don't worry about it. But can we please go inside." I said. "not yet there is a thing we have to tell you before and you can't tell anybody well beside Vasilisa. But she already knows." The king said. "sure." I said not really knowing what they would tell me. "your father has been worried about you. he has sent us many letters telling us how sad you have been seen the last time we saw you and he thinks that it is time for you to find a suitable man for you to marry. And that is one of the many reasons we wanted you to come here. But don't worry Rose you will still have the hole summer deciding on a man that you feel like you can live your life with." The queen said. I don't know how to react. I wanted to scream that it was my life and that I should decide when or who or if I wanted to get married. But all that got out of me was "fine" I know that this day would come someday so I was not so surprised. After that me and Lissa walked inside the party room "just fine rose. Are you sure the old rose would never had accepted this." Said Lissa. "I don't have so much of a choice my father has already told me that if I wounded have found a man sooner of later he would find a man for me, so I guess I should be happy that it happens this way" I said, "great what are you going to tell the guys." She said. "I can't tell them right away. But can't we please have some fun know." I said. The rest of the night was fun I want to say not much happened. We ate dinner, we talked to a lot of people. And almost all the guest asked me when it would be mine turn to get engage and at that I said hopefully soon if my dad gets what he wants which would be right at this moment. And I danced with a lot of people. So, it was like a normal night here. Some things I have missed but not all things. I could live without seeing some of the guest that is just here because they are rich or royal. But I guess I fit in with these people. But right at this moment I really must sleep.


End file.
